


Somebody Make a Move

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe Price had once upon a time tried to warn Victroia Chase about Nathan Prescott. It didn't work, but it's the thought that counts.(Or because I always found it weird that Victoria came to Chloe's funeral.)





	Somebody Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really impressed by this, but I guess it's better to have a iffy story then something that isn't going to be posted at all.

Out of all people that could have seen Victoria mopping in a bar, Chloe Price was perhaps one of the least wanted but most likely candidates.

They were here for the same reason anyway.

Actually, that's wrong.

Chloe was here because of a blonde girl with hazel eyes who had a heart-stopping smirk, while Victoria was here because of a brunet who has blue eyes and was much more then he seemed.

Nathan Prescott and Rachel Amber weren't at all similar, but they had both gone missing in one way or another on the very same night.

Then there was that linking fact that neither of them cared about who they had left behind.

But the people they left behind had cared about them.

Chloe is living proof of that, with a shot glass in her hand and the smell of whiskey on her breath. Too young to be legally drinking, but too jagged to give a damn.

Victoria supposes that she is also evidence of that, with half a dozen phone calls unanswered and designer drugs hidden in her pocket.

"Didn't expect you to be here," Chloe spoke for the first time; her words weren't exactly slurred, yet they had drunken undertones.

Victoria rolls her eyes and took a seat in the chair that was beside the blue haired girl. "Wish I could say the same for you, but were else would the dropout go?"

The former student gave a bitter laugh, "Be careful Vicky, with what you say about dropouts. In this place you are the minority."

Victoria let herself release a snort, "Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes." She hesitated for a moment, "Tell me Price, did you even really know who Rachel was?"

The blue eyes peering at her instantly darkened, "She's a better person then you and me will ever be." Chloe's guard had shot back up.

Victoria chuckled, however it was obviously bitter. "Not a hard thing to accomplish, I assure you of that much, Chloe."

Her answer seemed to surprise the other girl, but that emotion was quickly shaken off. "You ask me about Rachel, but do you know Nathan?"

There was something behind that question, but she couldn't figure out what it possibly was.

"He's my best friend," Victoria defended, "Nathan has his issues, but that isn't his fault, it's what his family did to him."

Chloe had a somber expression on her face. "Do you fear a hungry lion any less because that is what nature did to him?"

"What is that supposed to mean." The blonde demanded with an angry tone. The girl beside her just gave a sad shake of her head.

"Look Victoria, Nathan dr-" Chloe cut herself off, like she had lost her nerve, but tried again anyways, "He tried to-" once more she stopped.

The former student suddenly stood up, "Not sure what I'm doing, you'll never believe me." She looked towards the exit then back at Victoria.

"Just-" It was almost like each word was a struggle for Chloe to get out, "Just be careful, Victoria. Just be careful around him."

And like that the blue-haired girl left the bar; leaving no trace that she was ever there.

(Two weeks later, Nathan Prescott shot Chloe Price in the girls' bathroom. Victoria Chase came to the funeral since she figured that she owed the dead girl that much at least.)


End file.
